Donde el frío tiene excusa
by Akasha de Lioncourt
Summary: FanFic en el que me he inspirado en las Crónicas Vampíricas de Anne Rice. Todos los personajes son originales míos al igual que las historias.
1. Will

**_Donde el frio tiene excusa..._**

**Prologo**

La lluvia caía incesante y era capaz de escuchar cada una de las minúsculas gotas que, estaba completamente segura, caían a mi alrededor; los activos pasos del intruso se oían seguros a través de las gruesas paredes que en ese momento me apresaban; el olor a madera, a tierra húmeda y a granito me invadía, al igual que aquel otro olor que me embriagaba, el olor a vida.

Él comenzó a abrir muy lentamente la roca que me mantenía alejada del mundo exterior, y todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron, preparados para atacar.

Todas las sensaciones se hacían más intensas por segundos, el universo volvía a tomar forma para mí, tras un tiempo que no sabría definir sin haber sentido nada. La fría losa que mantenía mi tumba sellada se abrió.

Me lancé directamente a la yugular de mi salvador, saboreando su dulce sangre en mis labios, volviendo a recorrer después todo mi cuerpo. Mi eterno letargo había terminado, había renacido.

**Primera parte**

El barullo de la atosigante ciudad que a mis pies se alzaba a cada instante taladraba más mis sensibles oídos; el murmullo de la gente a mi alrededor conseguía aturdirme, los ruidos de pisadas, las conversaciones de los transeúntes, las miradas lascivas de los ebrios a las jovencitas, los sonidos de fondo de los locales nocturnos, la música de los pubs y los bares, el agobio de la multitud de personas, las más de 30.000 almas que había en aquel momento allí reunidas conseguía que mis más temibles instintos hicieran todo lo posible por salir a la luz.

Los altavoces con el volumen subido al máximo y la multitud de inocentes personas metidas en la plaza de toros estaban consiguiendo que mi paciencia llegase a un límite. Mi eterna lucha moral me decía que me controlase, había ido allí para probarme y conseguiría hacer lo que debía, debía salir de allí exactamente de la misma manera en la que había ido, como una adolescente normal.

Mi atuendo no era tendencia, era bastante propio del siglo pasado, o del anterior; una camiseta con un enorme escote color rojo sangre y una tela de rejilla por encima de una falda negra con mucho vuelo, larga hasta los pies, unas botas también negras con un enorme tacón, guantes del mismo color que la camiseta que me llegaban hasta un poco más arriba de los codos, un moño del que caían ligeros mechones rizados a ambos lados de mi rostro y los labios rojos, al igual que la camiseta y los guantes. Aunque poco importaba mi aspecto ese día, en ese momento y en aquella situación.

El concierto no es que llamase demasiado mi atención, me gusta bastante ese tipo de música, el rock-gótico me ha llamado la atención desde que lo escuché por vez primera, pero ir a ver a los creadores de esa música junto a miles de personas no era mi estilo.

_* * * A una persona solitaria no le gusta ir a un sitio que está lleno de gente, obvio, ¿no? No sé ni siquiera qué hago escribiendo ahora mismo… de todos modos, sigamos. * * *_

La cuestión es que me hallaba allí, rodeada de personas, imaginando cómo podría conseguir lograr mi propósito. Cuando el cantante salió al escenario creo que podría decir que todas y cada una de las féminas allí presentes gritaron exaltadas su nombre, y pude sentir como sus hormonas empezaban a revolotear demasiado rápidamente por sus venas, haciendo que la poca calma que aún conservaba dentro de mí empezara a disiparse más por momentos.

Me maldije por haber ido a ese espantoso sitio lleno de olores y estímulos humanos. ¿Qué pintaba yo allí? ¿Cómo se me habría pasado esa estúpida idea por la cabeza? No tenía respuestas para esas preguntas, únicamente estaba allí, era lo que sabía, lo que había hecho, no había vuelta atrás, que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Empecé a abrirme paso por entre la multitud para lograr ponerme más cerca de la plataforma del grupo. Decían que allí es donde más se vive un concierto, y yo lo iba a vivir. Con varios "perdón", "disculpen", "¿me dejan pasar?" y demás frases hechas poniendo carita de ángel a los chicos que allí había, conseguí pasar y ponerme en primera fila.

Cuando la música empezó a sonar todos los que estaban a mi alrededor bailaban y cantaban emocionados, yo no, yo me quedé de pie y sin moverme apenas en la primera fila observando al cantante, mirándole a los ojos e intentando descubrir qué es lo que le veían en él el resto de mujeres.

En un primer momento me miraba ceñudo de vez en cuando, como a cualquier otra persona de las allí presentes, pero conforme el concierto avanzaba, yo seguía con mi pose erguida y mi expresión extraña, y él me miraba con mayor frecuencia, sólo a mí, intentando descubrir cuál era la razón de mi extraña conducta.

Los olores seguían confundiéndome y había los mismos factores para mi descontrol que al principio, pero tenía algo en lo que pensar, y eso era un gran reto para mí, conseguiría averiguar lo que quería.

En el momento en el que la música se paró y los respectivos miembros del grupo salieron del escenario, salí corriendo hacia algún cartelito en el que pusiera "Exit" para irme lo antes posible de aquel horrible sitio. Lo primero que hice al salir fue respirar, necesita un poco de aire frío, un ambiente respirable, siempre he odiado el aire cargado.

Me quedé en la puerta por la parte de fuera, en la calle, esperando a que saliera todo el mundo para volver a entrar a escondidas en el recinto y ver cómo era aquello vacío. Hasta que todo el mundo estuvo fuera de la plaza de toros pasaron unos 45 minutos, no sé cómo la gente puede ser tan lenta en desalojar un sitio… ¿qué pasaría si eso se incendiara de pronto?

Habían cerrado la puerta a toda persona después del concierto, aunque eso no suponía un gran obstáculo para mí. Me aseguré de que no hubiera nadie que pudiera ver lo que iba a hacer. Me encantaba que los sitios a los que quería entrar estuviesen a cielo abierto, me ahorraba una gran cantidad de problemas.

Empecé a trepar por el muro a una velocidad vertiginosa, sin mirar abajo ni un instante y llegando arriba del todo en apenas unos 3 segundos. Me puse alerta, no quería cagarla y que hubiese alguien allí, necesitaba ver ese sitio vacío, pero entre el ruido de los coches desde fuera y las sirenas de la policía haciendo su labor, no hice un trabajo realmente brillante.

De un ágil salto, bajé y me senté en el escenario. Empecé a darle vueltas a lo que había estado pensando sobre el cantante. Realmente era un humano muy atractivo. Tenía muy buen cuerpo, unos rasgos bien definidos en la cara, los ojos grandes y verdes, los labios un tanto carnosos y el pelo color castaño oscuro ligeramente ondulado en las puntas. Eso en lo que a parte física se refiere. Luego, en el escenario sabía moverse y conseguía encandilar a las niñas con sus miradas románticas y su voz dulce y melodiosa acompañada de toda la música que entre él y los demás músicos habían compuesto.

Fue estúpido por mi parte aislarme en mis pensamientos de esa manera, puesto que perdí la consciencia de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Una voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones, una dulce y musical voz, la voz de él.

-¿Por qué estás tan seria? -Preguntó en un perfecto inglés americano, cruzado de brazos y mirándome con curiosidad. -¿No te ha gustado el concierto?

Sonreí, enarqué una ceja y mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Es delito, acaso, no dar botes y chillar como una histérica en un concierto? -Respondí, también en inglés.

-Supongo que no.

Se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¿Por qué preguntas tanto? -Respondí de forma un tanto brusca.

-¿Estás incómoda?

-¿Debería estarlo?

-Bueno, la mayoría de las chicas se ponen nerviosas a mi lado, se me hace raro verte tan tranquila.

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

-¿De veras?

-Repito, ¿por qué preguntas tanto?

Sonrió.

-Me inspiras curiosidad. -Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Interesante… -No quería decirlo en voz alta, pero mi garganta me había traicionado. Pensaba en la ironía del asunto.

-Interesante, ¿por qué?

-Por nada.

-¿No me vas a responder? -Inquirió alzando una ceja.

-No.

-¿Puedo saber el motivo?

-No.

-¿Por qué solamente respondes "no"?

-¿Porque sí?

-Interesante.

-Sí.

Quedamos un rato en silencio, sin mediar palabra entre nosotros. Yo le observaba de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo y él hacía lo mismo, pero mis pensamientos no estaban acordes con los suyos, la curiosidad y la tenacidad son dos cosas muy diferentes.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -Comenté, rompiendo el silencio.

-Adelante.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? Seguro que tienes cosas más interesantes que hacer que volver al sitio donde una tía estúpida no se ha inmutado ante tu música en todo el concierto.

-Por eso mismo he venido.

-No lo entiendo.

-Como ya te he dicho, me inspiras curiosidad. No sonreías, no te movías, tu expresión era algo así como de estar frustrada, y, si te soy sincero, no me gusta ver a las fans así.

-¿Quién ha dicho que sea tu fan?

Se quedó a cuadros, esa era una respuesta que no se esperaba. Tenía ganas de bajarle un poquito el ego.

-¿No lo eres?

-No de una manera tan directa.

-Y eso, ¿cómo es?

-Yo no me muero por tus huesos ni por los de ningún otro miembro del grupo, veros en directo no es algo que me emocione. Me gustan vuestras letras, y eso se disfruta más encerrada en una habitación, con la música puesta de fondo, tirada en una cama y parándote a pensar. No en un sitio que apesta gracias a todas las hormonas revolucionadas de los adolescentes.

-Continúa.

-He terminado.

-No, no me has dicho por qué estás aquí si no te gustan los conciertos.

-Bien, pues estoy aquí porque soy una vampiresa sádica que tenía ganas de zamparse esta noche al cantante. ¿Te gusta así?

-No me lo vas a contar, ¿verdad?

-Muy observador.

-Vale, no te volveré a preguntar sobre el tema si me haces un favor.

-¿Perdona?

-Me has oído bien. Si te vienes esta noche conmigo a dar una vuelta no te volveré a preguntar.

-Estás loco.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-No soy una buena compañía.

-¿He dicho yo que me importen las malas compañías?

-¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en mí?

-No lo sé.

-Eres un tío muy raro, ¿te lo han dicho alguna vez?

-Bastantes. ¿Vas a venir o no?

-¿Qué harás si no voy?

-Me quedaré aquí y seguiré dándote la tabarra con preguntas.

-¿Y qué se supone que harás si voy?

-Podemos hablar de otras cosas.

-¿Cómo de qué?

-De cualquier cosa. ¿De dónde eres?

-¿Piensas que ya te he dicho que sí?

-¿Me dices que sí?

Me quedé sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Por un lado podría estar bien, conocería más a fondo al ídolo de las niñitas, pero por otro, ¿para qué? Podría pasar la noche de otras mil maneras diferentes.

-Está bien.

-¿De verdad?

-No me hagas cambiar de opinión.

-De acuerdo. ¿Vamos, pues?

-¿Adónde vais a llevarme amable caballero? -Pregunté haciendo que cogiera una de mis manos con una suya y me ayudara a levantarme.

-¿Adónde queréis ir vos, elegante señorita?

-¿Primero me dice de llevarme por ahí y ahora no sabe adonde? Eso me da qué pensar señorito cantante.

-¿Queréis jugar? Jugaremos. Empecemos por el principio, ¿puedo saber cual es el nombre de la hermosa dama que tengo ante mí? -Preguntó haciendo una reverencia.

-Primero debéis decirme el vuestro.

-¿No lo sabéis?

-No, carezco de esa información. Ya le he dicho que mi manera de ser fan es extraña.

-De acuerdo entonces. Mi nombre es William, Will. ¿Me concederéis el honor de decirme el

vuestro?

-Por supuesto, soy Amanda.

-Encantado, Amanda. -Dijo haciendo otra reverencia.

-Igualmente. Veo que conocéis los modales del siglo pasado "monsieur". Decidme, ¿qué habéis estudiado?

-Os contaré todo lo que queráis saber sobre mí si me hacéis el favor de acompañarme.

-No me supone ningún problema.

-¿Madame? -Dijo con una sonrisa, poniéndome su brazo para que lo cogiera.

Me agarré con una mano y empezamos a andar. No sabía adónde me llevaba, pero poco me importaba. Mis noches eran todas iguales, algo de "diversión" no me iba a venir mal.

_* * * Ahora mismo estarás preguntándote quién soy, o quizá no, no lo sé. También te estarás preguntando quién eres tú y qué te ha pasado, a no ser, claro, que no haya pasado lo que yo creía, a no ser que seas capaz de recordar. Por si acaso, yo seguiría leyendo, siempre es bueno saber el punto de vista del contrario. * * *_

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Supongo.

-Como debería saber, sé poco acerca de vos, y hay una cosa que me tiene intrigada. ¿Cómo sois capaz de conocer la ciudad viniendo de tan lejos?

-¿Eso si lo sabéis no señorita? Conozco la ciudad porque cuando era un crío mis padres me traían aquí todos los veranos, y luego vine yo por mi cuenta. Me gusta este sitio.

No dije nada, a mí no me gustaba, lo tenía memorizado incluso mejor que la palma de mi mano.

-¿A la señorita no le gusta pasear por las bulliciosas calles de Madrid?

-No, la señorita está demasiado cansada de las bulliciosas calles de Madrid.

-¿Hay algún motivo para ello?

-Muchos años viendo lo mismo.

-¿Tantos? ¿Cuántos años tenéis? ¿20? ¿25 como mucho?

Sonreí maliciosamente.

-Debería saber que eso no es algo que se le pregunte a una dama. Es de mala educación.

-Perdone mi descortesía, lo olvidé.

-No se preocupe, no se lo tendré en cuenta.

-¿Le apetece hacer algo en concreto?

-Nada en especial.

-Entonces venga conmigo.

Me llevó a un lujoso coche negro con los cristales tintados. Un Aston Martin V12 creo que era. El chofer le preguntó con modales exquisitos adonde quería que le llevaran y él se sentó conmigo en el asiento trasero del coche. Ordenó al chofer que insonorizara la parte en la que él y yo nos encontrábamos y que elevase el cristal que evitaba que nos viera.

Enarqué una ceja y le miré extrañada.

-Creo que ya basta de jugar, Amanda.

-¿De jugar a qué?

-A que yo soy el duque del siglo pasado que intenta cortejar a la princesa.

-¿No le gusta jugar, Will?

-Creo que ya somos mayorcitos para esto.

-¿A sí?

-Creo que es obvio.

-¿El qué, crees que es obvio? -Dije acercándome a él.

-Tú.

-¿De veras? ¿Qué piensas de mí en estos momentos?

Notaba el rápido flujo de su sangre bajo su fina y clara piel, notaba la excitación que empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo ante mi cercanía, verdaderamente me encantaba jugar.

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

-Me han dicho muchas cosas en esta vida, no creo que lo que pienses tú me vaya a sorprender.

-Como desees. Pienso que eres una fan como cualquier otra. Te gusta hacerte la interesante para llamarme la atención y quieres lo que todas.

-¿Qué es lo que todas? -Pregunté sin inmutarme, acercándome un poco más a él.

Enarcó una ceja. -Acostarte conmigo. -Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Tan seguro estás de eso? ¿Crees de veras que es eso lo que quiero?

-Por supuesto.

Sonreí.

-Pues estás equivocado.

-¿Sí? ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-No sé si te acordarás, pero no he sido yo la que ha ido a hacer preguntas a un famoso.

-Cierto.

-Y eso da qué pensar…

-Y, ¿qué te da que pensar?

-Me hace pensar que eres tú el que quiere acostarse conmigo.

-¿Me dejarías? -Preguntó, acercándose él a mí.

Alcé una ceja y le miré sonriente, decidida.

-Quizá.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Quiere decir, que todo es posible, y que sólo depende de ti.

-¿Qué se supone que tendría que hacer?

-Para empezar, decirme qué es lo que te hace querer hacerlo conmigo.

-Eres guapa.

-¿Sólo eso?

-Eres inteligente.

-Gran descubrimiento.

-Eres extraña.

Ahí no supe qué decir, sólo me quede mirando sus ojos para ver si seguía.

-Me gustan las cosas extrañas. Has supuesto un reto para mí. Nunca me había encontrado con nadie que no se emocionase en un concierto.

-Alguna vez habría que empezar.

-No he terminado. -Puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis fríos labios, haciéndome callar.-No soy una persona que deje una cabezonería sin cumplir, eso tenlo claro. Además, tu manera de moverte, de hablar, tus refinados modales, tu juego; todo eso ha hecho que mis ganas de estar contigo aumenten. Al principio era simple curiosidad lo que sentía por ti; un espécimen poco común, algo que intentar comprender…

-¿Qué harías si te dijera que no?

-Eso no lo he pensado. -"Egocéntrico creído"

-Dependiendo de la respuesta que me des…

-¿Sí?

Sonreí imperceptiblemente- Dependiendo de la respuesta que me des podrás tenerme.

-Por lo que veo no eres una chica fácil.

-Más quisieras.

No tenía intenciones de acabar en la habitación de un lujoso hotel con él, pero el juego me estaba resultando de lo más entretenido.

-Está bien. Ya tengo una respuesta. ¿Estás dispuesta a escucharla ahora?

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las dos.

-Espera un poco… llévame a algún sitio, luego me la dices.

-Como quieras.

No me había dado cuenta de la poca distancia que había entre ambos, habíamos acabado prácticamente uno encima de otro, concretamente, casi yo encima de él. Nos separamos y al poco tiempo el coche paró.

Le dio las gracias al chofer y se bajó rápidamente para abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a bajar.

-Qué galán. -Dije cuando cogió mi mano para hacerme más fácil la salida.

Como única respuesta sonrió y cerró la puerta tras de mí muy suavemente.

-¿Necesita que le traiga algo para la dama, Will?

-¿Quieres algo? -Me preguntó.

-No, muchas gracias.

-Gracias, pero no hace falta nada, puedes irte.

-¿No quiere que le vuelva a recoger?

-No, ya conseguiré volver, no te preocupes. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

El cochazo se fue con el chofer y me quedé en la acera con Will.

-¿Qué haces para que te traten como a un rey? ¿Cuánto les pagas?

-Si te lo dijera no me creerías. -Rió. -Además, no creo que tengas ganas de saber cuánto pago a mis empleados.

-Cierto. Tengo preguntas más interesantes.

-Bien, vamos. Conozco un sitio perfecto para preguntar.

Echamos a andar por Madrid hasta la puerta de un pequeño restaurante italiano.

-¿Te gusta la comida italiana?

-No voy a comer nada.

Me miró extrañado.

-Ya he comido antes de venir. -Mentí.

-Entonces entraremos, yo no he comido.

La decoración era preciosa; las paredes estaban pintadas en un tono gris claro que le data un toque bohemio; las lámparas eran negras, al igual que las mesas y los asientos; el suelo era de losas también negras; y todos los detalles más o menos de la misma manera. Era un restaurante juvenil que poco aire de nocturno tenía, pero estaba lleno, eso significaba que era bueno.

Will pidió una mesa y, con una generosa propina, la camarera que le había atendido se las ingenió para echar a una pareja de una mesa para dos al fondo de la sala, un poco alejada del resto.

-¿Qué te parece?

-¿El sitio? Es bonito.

-Me alegro de que te guste.

-Veo que sabes cómo conseguir lo que quieres.

-Tengo mis medios.

-Lo sé.

-¿Cuándo se supone que vas a preguntarme?

-Cuando me des permiso.

-Adelante.

-Bien. Se aprecia rápidamente que has estudiado. Me preguntaba el qué.

-¿Aparte de música? He estudiado derecho.

-Abogado… interesante. ¿Dónde estudiaste?

-En Hardvard.

-¿Niño de papá?

-Más o menos.

-Explícate.

-Soy un niño de papá, he de decirlo, pero en el 2º año de carrera dejó de pagarme los estudios.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Discutí con él.

-¿Por qué discutiste con él?

-No quería que estudiara música.

-Suele pasar. De ahí ¿he de deducir que seguiste estudiando porque te gustaba y que formaste el grupo para joderle, entre otras razones que estoy segura, habrá?

-Ajá.

-¿Dónde naciste?

-En Los Ángeles.

-¿Sabes hablar castellano?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué en el concierto os presentasteis en inglés, entonces?

-Comodidad. ¿Prefieres que ahora hable en español?

-No, así mejor. Dudo que mucha gente pueda enterarse de lo que decimos si hablamos en inglés.

-¿Alguna pregunta más?

-Por el momento no.

-¿Puedo decirte ya mi respuesta?

-¿No vas a cenar?

-Apenas nada.

-Esperaré a que termines.

La camarera llegó con su comida, un minúsculo plato de Spaghetti carbonara. Cuando le pregunté a él acerca de por qué había tan poco, respondió que era un restaurante de raciones pequeñas, súper-chefs de platos minúsculos.

Salimos del restaurante en cuanto pagó sus Spaghetti.

-Puedes responder ahora. -Debían de ser las 3 y media de la madrugada, más o menos la hora que necesitaba.

Sonrió y se acercó a mí. Puso una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra en mi barbilla, dejando nuestros rostros casi pegados el uno al otro.

-Si me dijeras que no… conseguiría que acabases diciéndome que sí. Puedo ser muy pesado.

-¿Y si no te dijera que sí en ningún momento?

-Disfrutaría de tu compañía el resto de la noche.

Sonreí seductoramente y puse una de mis manos en el botón de sus pantalones, atrayéndolo más hacia mí, besándolo suavemente después.

Separé mi rostro del suyo y miré sus dulces ojos verdes.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Tómatelo como quieras.

-Creo que no hay que ser muy inteligente para saber cómo voy a reaccionar.

-Creo lo mismo.

Agarró mi mano y me llevó corriendo a la parte de la acera más cercana a la carretera. Llamó al primer taxi que se cruzó ante su mirada y me ayudó a entrar amablemente. Cuando estuvimos dentro, dijo al taxista que pusiera rumbo a un hotel, no sé a cual, pero poco me importaba el nombre… Durante todo el trayecto el hombre que conducía el antiguo SEAT estuvo mirando a Will, seguramente le sonaría su cara, probablemente de haberle visto en las portadas de las revistas que tendría su hija tiradas por toda su habitación.

Mi acompañante estuvo prácticamente todo el rato haciendo pequeños circulitos con las yemas de sus dedos en la palma de mi mano, o, mejor dicho, en la palma de uno de mis guantes, que tocase mi fría piel de ese modo sería, quizá, demasiado delatador.

-¿Estás nervioso…? -Pregunté susurrando, insinuante, intentando exasperarlo, en su oído.

-¿Qué se supone que debo responder a eso, Amanda? -Inquirió bajito acercando sus labios al lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Me encantaría que dijeras que sí.

-¿Puedo saber el motivo?

-No.

-Hemos llegado. -Se escuchó decir al señor pasados unos minutos.

-Aquí tiene. -Will le tendió un billete que pude identificar como de 50 euros, más del doble de lo que realmente costaba el viaje. -Quédese con el cambio.

-Veo que no tienes reparos a la hora de dar propinas. -Comenté sonriendo y agarrando el cuello de su camisa con mis dos manos.

-Ninguno.

Pidió una habitación en el hotel, una suite por lo que escuché. Miré mi reloj, las 4. "Perfecto" pensé. La habitación estaba en la planta más alta de todas, la 9ª. Cogimos el ascensor, éste estaba vacío. En cuanto la puerta se cerró se acercó a mí y, con sus manos en mis caderas, me aprisionó contra el espejo. Su rostro se acercó al mío bruscamente y nos fundimos en un beso voraz, salvaje. Mis manos se enredaban en su corta melena y las suyas empezaban a investigar debajo de mi camiseta. Lo que más extraño se me hizo de todo aquello fue que en ningún momento hizo ningún comentario acerca de mi temperatura corporal.

Llegamos a la novena planta, y muy a su disgusto, me separé de él e hice todo lo posible por tardar más en llegar a la habitación. Pequeñas distracciones que podrían hacerme ganar varios minutos. Mirar cuadros, agarrarle de la mano y mirarle a los ojos durante varios minutos, en definitiva, excusas para ganar tiempo.

El color de las paredes de la habitación iba acorde con la situación, un anaranjado melocotón bastante fuerte. La moqueta granate oscura y los muebles de ébano hacían una armoniosa y extraña combinación de colores, que, pese a la rareza de éstos unidos, le daban un aire misterioso y elegante a la estancia.

Era muy grande, incluso para ser una suite, y las luces apagadas hacían que la sangre de Will se emocionase por momentos. La sensación se me hacía mucho menos ardua al tratarse de una sola persona. Era capaz de soportar cualquier estímulo siempre y cuando procediese de un solo individuo.

Escuché el sonido de la puerta cerrarse tras de mí, y sus pasos nerviosos acercándose a mí. Sus manos fueron directamente a las mías, dejándome prisionera entré él y la pared. El calor se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo mientras su boca se unía a la mía en un apasionado beso. Sus labios empezaron a bajar y de los míos pasaron a mi níveo cuello. Sus manos se separaron de las mías y fueron a parar a la parte posterior de mis muslos, elevándome del suelo para tumbarme en la cama.

Caí en el colchón con él encima, besándome y acariciando todo mi cuerpo. Cuando con sus manos empezó a subirme la camiseta, le paré. Agarré sus muñecas y cogí su rostro dulcemente, dejándolo a milímetros del mío.

-¿Adónde vas, "Batman"? Siento decepcionarte, pero esto no se hace así… -Me puse encima de él y empecé a besar su cuello, deleitándome con el flujo de su sangre bajo esa fina capa de piel. Miré disimuladamente el gran reloj que había en la habitación, las 4 y media, mi plan iba viento en popa. -Voy a hacerte esta noche algo más movidita de lo que tenías pensada. -Susurré en su oído.

Me erguí y cogí el teléfono que había en la mesilla de madera negra y marqué el 1, el número de la recepción. Descolgó una chica con voz chillona y estridente al otro lado del altavoz.

-Buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Buenas noches, ayudarla si no es molestia.

-Oh, perdóneme, tenía entendido que esa habitación estaba ocupada por un tal Will.

-Lo está, no se preocupe. -Dije, sonriendo pícaramente y mirándole. -Quería pedir algo de Champagne. ¿Tendría la amabilidad de traerlo?

-Por supuesto, señorita, enseguida se lo suben.

-No se preocupe por la tardanza, no corre prisa. Gracias.

Colgué y le miré, esperando alguna clase de respuesta.

-¿Champagne?

-Sí, Francés. ¿No te gusta?

-Al contrario…

-¿Qué más te da esperar diez minutitos más? Estoy segura de que podrás. -Dije sin dejar de sonreír. -Voy al baño, cuando lo traigan salgo. -Me acerqué a su oído y le mordí levemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

Me levanté de la cama y fui andando despacio hacia el baño. Me desvestí, quedándome en ropa interior. El sujetador color rojo sangre con las braguitas a juego y medias negras hasta los muslos. Era bastante barroco, muchos encajes y puntillas por todas partes, era lo que tenía haber vivido tantas tendencias. Deshice mi moño y me coloqué el pelo de manera que me cayera por los hombros y la espalda de la manera más sensual posible. Me quité los guantes y en cuanto escuché que el botones se iba tras traer el Champagne abrí muy lentamente la puerta.

Salí del baño despacio, divirtiéndome mucho ante el ritmo alocado de su sangre en las venas. La verdad es que era un gran actor, si no fuera por lo que yo era, jamás me habría dado cuenta de la gran excitación que le recorría el cuerpo.

Con una sonrisa sexy pintada en la cara empecé a andar hacia él. Me senté encima de él y con una mano cogí la botella de Champagne que había en la mesilla de noche junto a dos copas. Con la otra cogí una copa. Me quitó la botella de las manos.

-Me encanta jugar… -Comentó en un susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyera, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a llenar la copa con el líquido transparente.

Una vez la copa estuvo llena se la quité de la mano y me la bebí de un sorbo. Era una cosa que me resultaba poco grata de beber, pero no dejé que se notara. Yo también sabía ser una gran actriz.

Cogió la otra y la llenó rápidamente. De un trago la vació.

Pude ver que su rostro se sonrojaba levemente y que sus ojos adquirían un brillo que denotaba la excitación que sentía en ese momento. Volvió a llenar su copa y la vació tan rápido como la anterior. Para seguirle el juego hice lo mismo que él y así, uno tras otro, acabamos la botella.

Las mejillas se le habían vuelto rojas y el brillo de sus ojos se había tornado lujurioso y, para cualquier otra chica, habría resultado de lo más seductor.

Sus manos empezaron a hacer un recorrido completo por mi cuerpo, y hacían presión sobre mi cintura para que me fuese pegando más a su pecho. No le hice mucho de rogar.

Muy lentamente fue quitándome las medias. Después pasó a delinear mis largas piernas con sus manos, deteniéndose más tarde al llegar a los encajes de las braguitas.

Cuando se dispuso a desvestirme, separé algo mis labios de los suyos y los pasé a su oído, y agarré sus manos con las mías, le detuve.

-¿Qué…? -Dijo, desconcertado.

Sonreí maliciosamente.

-Lo siento mucho… pero, como ya te dije antes… no entra en mis planes acostarme contigo… Los cantantes sois demasiado egocéntricos para mi gusto.

Chasqueé los dedos y me fui de la habitación. Me aparecí en mi casa, vestida sólo con la ropa interior y con una sonrisa triunfante surcando mi cara.

Me tumbé en el viejo sofá de cuero beige que ocupaba la parte central del salón y me quedé pensativa. ¿Habría conseguido que se le bajasen los humos? Era una persona educada y, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, era encantador. Pero tenía ese fallo; el mundo no giraba en torno a él. Él era uno más, uno, quizá, que reunía unas grandes cualidades para atraer a quien quisiera, pero sólo uno más. Me encantaba jugar con la comida.

Cerré los ojos, aunque no dormía, simplemente disfrutaba de los pequeños rayos de sol que empezaban a colarse a través de las ventanas de mi habitación. Al contrario de lo que mucha gente pensaba, el sol no nos mataba a nosotros, los vampiros.

_* * * Sí, tranquilo, has oído bien. Vampiros. Si no… ¿cómo explicarías que escalara paredes? ¿Qué me teletransportara? ¿Qué la sangre me atrajese? … Eso e infinidad de cosas son lo que nos distingue de los seres humanos… ¿Sabes? No pretendo que te creas todo lo que te estoy contando… o al menos no ahora, es mucho que asimilar muy rápido y no creo que estés en condiciones de creerte todo esto… pero… sí pretendo que lo leas hasta el final y que luego saques tus propias conclusiones… me ahorrarías un gran trabajo. * * *_

Realmente no importaba mucho el efecto que tuviese la luz del sol sobre nosotros, la principal causa de que los de nuestra especie nos mantuviésemos alejados del día es que el sol da calor, y el calor hace que la sangre fluya más rápido y más cálida… y resulta bastante frustrante no poder caminar tranquilos. Aparte, hay demasiada gente durante el día, por la noche todo suele estar más tranquilo… o solía. Desde hace unos 50 años el tránsito nocturno de gente se ha multiplicado… el mundo ya no es lo que era.

Para nosotros el tiempo realmente carece de importancia, por lo que en un simple recuerdo podía pasársenos un día entero, como había sido mi caso… quizá había sido uno de mis peores recuerdos el que estaba reviviendo, pero también era algo que no podía permitirme olvidar.

¿Quién no ha tenido un mal día? Me aventuraría a decir que todo el mundo, incluida yo.

Creo que es el momento de que te hable más detenidamente de mí.


	2. Un cuento de terror

"_270 años atrás, en esa misma casa, todo estaba mucho más brillante y era 100 veces más acogedor, las paredes no estaban cubiertas por esa gruesa capa de polvo que ahora tenían, las sillas y las mesas no estaban rotas ni tiradas, las lámparas de fino cristal brillaban y tintineaban, no tenían los cristales hechos pedacitos ni, dado el tiempo, ni se movían cuando algo de viento entraba en la casa, las ventana, antes siempre abiertas y dejando pasar muchísima luz a la estancia, estaban cerradas y, el poco sol que entraba por ellas lo hacía por las rendijas y las tablillas rotas. El olor de una casa adinerada del siglo XVIII se había visto sustituido por el frío propio de lo que ahora era, un refugio de vampiros. _

_  
__La gente reía y hablaba animadamente, todos los allí presentes estaban felices en la fiesta que ese día se daba, en celebración de mi recientemente anunciado compromiso con uno de los mayores magnates de la época._

_La gente reía y hablaba animadamente, todos los allí presentes estaban felices en la fiesta que ese día se daba, en celebración de mi recientemente anunciado compromiso con uno de los mayores magnates de la época. ___

_Los matrimonios de conveniencia eran lo que predominaba en la alta sociedad en ese momento; yo no lo encontraba mal aunque no amase a mi futuro marido, era como me habían educado y como me habían enseñado que era el mundo; los ricos con los ricos y los pobres como puedan. Había nacido con la suerte de pertenecer a la casta noble. _

_  
__Tenía todo lo que una mujer podía desear; un prometido apuesto, educado, con dinero, elegante, una familia adinerada, siervos y un futuro prometedor en el que tendría muchos hijos y serían tan reconocidos en la sociedad como su padre o su madre. _

_  
__Fue un festejo como otro cualquiera, divertido, alegre y con muchas personas a mi alrededor diciéndome que todo me iría estupendamente y que era muy afortunada. _

_  
__Todos habían bebido, bailado y se lo habían pasado bien, todos excepto uno de mis hermanos. Miyán. Era un joven extraño, no se relacionaba con casi nadie, sólo salía de su cuarto para comer, todo el tiempo que se encontraba encerrado lo pasaba leyendo, y, pese a todo el amor que podía guardar hacia él en mi corazón, ese día había conseguido ofenderme. No había sido capaz de salir de su aislamiento ni siquiera para la fiesta de compromiso de su hermana pequeña. _

_  
__Fui hacia mi habitación y me tumbé en mi cama, muerta de cansancio. Alguien llamó a la puerta y entró. Me incorporé y vi a mi otro hermano, Jacobo. Era completamente diferente de Miyán. Cálido, amable, sincero, cariñoso… todo lo contrario de mi otro hermano. También era más joven, pero apenas un año menos que Miyán y sólo uno más que yo. _

_Se acercó a mí y se sentó conmigo. Estuvimos hablando de la fiesta y de demás asuntos sin importancia hasta que me acosté. _

_  
__A la mañana siguiente, todo parecía normal, el desayuno, las medidas que me tomaron para el vestido de novia, la comida… todo excepto Miyán. Por la tarde, después de comer, salió de su cuarto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _

_  
__-Amanda, mañana volveré y tendré la fuente de la vida eterna, todo lo que este mundo guarda será desvelado para nosotros, todo será fácil y no habrá de qué preocuparse jamás. -Me quedé alucinando ante esas palabras, ¿se había vuelto loco? Decidí no darle demasiada importancia, volvería al día siguiente con hambre y decepcionado por no haber encontrado nada. -Mañana por la tarde. _

_  
__Dicho esto, se fue._

_Le vi salir por la puerta casi danzando por la casa y meneé la cabeza para intentar quitarme la extraña conducta de mi hermano de la cabeza. _

_  
__Había sido algo muy extraño y había salido demasiado animado para llo que él era. Casi me sentí mal al pensar en la decepción que se llevaría al darse cuenta de que la vida eterna no es más que algo inventado, inexistente y ansiado, pero simplemente un sueño creado por el hombre. Casi. Aún seguía muy cabreada con él por cómo me había tratado el día anterior, pasando totalmente de mí. _

_  
__Fui a contarle a mi madre lo que había pasado y me respondió que no significaba nada, que sería una ilusión pasajera de las suyas, de esas que no le llevarían a ninguna parte. Él era así, se obsesionaba con las cosas. ___

_Pasó el día sin que ninguno nos preocupásemos demasiado, en la casa se respiraba una tranquilidad absoluta y la buena nueva de mi compromiso alegraba a toda familia, sintiéndome bien de ir a realizar una alianza que resultase tan beneficiosa para ambas familias. _

_  
__Al día siguiente, las criadas iban y venían por todo el caserón; tomaban medidas, preparaban la casa, cosían… todo para que nada saliese mal el ansiado día y todas las fiestas que se celebrasen de ahí en adelante fueran perfectas. Iba todo muy rápido y los preparativos tenían que hacerse lo antes posible. _

_  
__Yo era el centro de atención, para todo, y eso me gustaba. Para que algo estuviera bien tenía que salir mi nombre por algún sitio, y necesitaba de mi aprobación y la de mi madre. _

_  
__Llegó la tarde y, sin que yo supiera cómo, en la casa sólo estábamos mi familia y yo, todos se habían ido. El tiempo pasaba mientras todos esperábamos ansiosos a que llega Miyán. Las horas pasaban lentas y a ninguno se nos ocurría nada para que la espera se hiciera algo más amena. Para mi boda ya estaba todo planeado y no quedaba nada por pensar._

_El timbre de la puerta sonó y mi muy alegre madre se acercó a ésta para abrir. Todos fuimos junto a ella y esperamos a que se terminara de abrir la puerta para ver a Miyán. Aunque para nuestra sorpresa allí no estaba Miyán ni nadie que se le pareciera._

_Un hombre alto, de apariencia macabra se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta. Pálido, nervudo, como si le hubieran absorbido con una aspiradora hasta dejarle sin líquidos en el cuerpo. Los ojos color carmín terroríficos, su sonrisa siniestra asustaría al mismísimo Satanás y su expresión divertida lo hacían aún más (permíteme la expresión) acojonante."_

_*** __¿Qué hace una vampiresa de 250 años utilizando este tipo de lenguaje? No es propio de mi época, ¿verdad? La respuesta es sencilla: No me gustan las normas, ni las tradiciones, voy a mi ritmo. Evoluciono. Haz lo mismo. ***_

"_Estaba que no cabía en mí, no habrían pasado ni 5 segundos y a mí aquel momento se me había hecho eterno, como si la vida y el tiempo se hubieran parado y sólo pudiera sentir temor. Como si tuviera la certeza de que aquella sería mi última noche con vida y tuviera que subir a los cielos, si es que existen, recordando todos y cada uno de los detalles del sufrimiento._

_Todo pasaba tan rápido que apenas era consciente de que lo que pasaba físicamente a mi alrededor, pero aunque no lo pudiera captar con las pupilas podía sentirlo en mi interior. Escalofríos me recorrían del ombligo por toda la columna vertebral hasta llegar al pecho. Parecía que a cada movimiento de aquel extraño individuo mi mundo se fuera a derrumbar. _

_De lo único que tenía certeza era de que había empujado la puerta con tal fuerza que esta había aplastado a mi padre, pues un charco de sangre asomaba por debajo de ésta. También de que mi hermano Jacobo había gritado y luego había desaparecido, y de que mi madre estaba siendo apresada contra el suelo._

_El cadáver de mi padre, tapado por la puerta y el de mi madre se encontraban rodeados cada uno de su espeluznante charco de sangre color escarlata, un líquido viscoso se esparcía por la alfombra y la impregnaba de rojo brillante. No sé cuanto tiempo pasé observando aquel horror de escena, contemplando a mis recientes difuntos padres con aquel extraño ser encima, con el rostro en su cuello, como si se estuviera bebiendo su sangre. Entonces lo entendí._

_-¡VAMPIRO! –Grité echando a correr de nuevo escaleras arriba. ¿Qué sería de mí a partir de aquel momento? Cualquier cosa era posible y no era responsable de mis acciones. _

_Un montón de gritos seguían sonando atronadores detrás de mí, pero me daba igual. Jacobo gritaba, aún no había muerto él pero poco le faltaba, y yo nada podía hacer para evitarlo. Tenía miedo, mucho, pero necesitaba salir de allí, al contrario de lo que siempre había pensado, el miedo no me paralizaba, sino que me hacía poner pies en polvorosa. De pronto, silencio. Me encontraba encerrada en mi habitación con el corazón en un puño y todo completamente en silencio. _

_Abrí la puerta al darme cuenda de que una especie de humo negruzco salía por debajo de esto, colándose en el lugar. Algo frío me agarró la mano y rápidamente estaba de espaldas al vampiro mientras me apretaba fuertemente contra sí. _

_No me di cuenta de que estaba hiperventilando hasta que él me habló._

_-No te preocupes, preciosa. La muerte no es tan desagradable. Yo estoy muerto. –Los labios del vampiro rozaron mi garganta, de forma casi sensual, deleitándome al mismo tiempo que exasperándome. _

_Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba fuera de la habitación cayendo escaleras abajo hacia el recibidor. Rodaba y me clavaba todos los escalones de todas las escaleras en todas las partes del cuerpo; brazos, piernas, cadera, espalda… tuve suerte de que no me di en la cabeza. O quizá al contrario. ¿No habría sido mejor morir así? ¿De un golpe? ¿Qué sería mejor, dejarme matar desangrada o de un golpe en la nuca? Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, desesperada, una vez caí al suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos y entre sollozos y jadeos, el vampiro se agachó y comenzó a olisquearme el cuello. Otra vez, mientras me acariciaba la cintura._

_-Venga, puedes gritar... no pasa nada._

_Se rió socarronamente, y yo estaba aterrada, muerta de miedo. Disfrutaba con mi sufrimiento sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Era incapaz de dejar de llorar, inconscientemente, no quería, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Maldije a aquels er en mi mente cuanto pude rezando pro que acabara todo cuanto antes._

_Escuché un sonido extraño y familiar a la vez, como si la puerta principal se acabara de abrir, sin embargo había sido demasiado fuerte y rápido, y cuando dirigí la mirada hacia allí inmediatamente después de volver a alarmarme todo estaba exactamente igual. Me sorprendió que el vampiro aflojara ligeramente la fuerza con la que me apresaba, pero mi sorpresa no duró mucho e inmediatamente me apretó con sus heladas manos contra el suelo, y entre mis sonoros gritos fui capaz de escuchar el estruendo de mi fémur partirse por la mitad._

_No había nadie apresándome y disfrutando con la tortura, volvía a estar sola. Yo y mi cuerpo mutilado solos._

_Y otro cuerpo se agachó a mi lado. Hice cuando pude por huir, pero fue imposible, desolador. Creí morir al ver a Miyán con los ojos rojos mirándome malignamente. Era inconsciente de que estaba hiperventilando y de que no podía dejar de hacerlo, se había convertido en uno de ellos, su famosa fuente de la inmortalidad era aquello, aquella terrible maldición creada únicamente paara destrozar vidas y crear caos y muerte._

_Dejé de respirar y tragué saliva sonoramente. Me rendí. No lucharía más. Cerré los ojos con toda la fuerza que pude, preparándome para lo peor. Pero no ocurrió exactamente lo que esperaba._

_Mi hermano me mordió en el cuello, como había previsto. Para mí ya no era mi hermano. Lloré silneciosamente mientras esto ocurria y todo se volvió oscuro. Llegué al infierno. Lo único que sentía era fuego, fuego y alguna clase de líquido viscoso cayéndome sobre los labios. Abrí de nuevo los ojos para saber de qué se trataba antes de morir en sus brazos, los brazos de alguien que ya, para mí, no pertenecía a mi familia._

_El líquido era sangre, su sangre._

_Lo raro… era que aquella sangre la quería más cada vez que una gota caía sobre mis labios, y al sentirla dentro de mi boca el ardor que me recorría desde el cuello a cada milésima parte del cuerpo se disipaba poco a poco. Abrí la boca para que ésta sangre cayera más fácilmente y conseguí erguirme levemente y posar los labios sobre el brazo de Miyán, donde estaba la herida, succionando aquel líquido rojo, aquella sangre de vampiro. _

_Poco a poco el dolor fue remitiendo y caí inconsciente en el suelo. Lo último que recuerdo antes de caer dormida por última vez fue escuchar rugidos, gritos y golpes por doquier. Después, nada."_

_* * * ¿Te ha parecido interesante? Mi historia tiene mucho de interesante, sí… queda poco, al menos de lo que se podría llamar este capítulo de mi existencia, lo soportarás, créeme, lo tuyo fue bastante menos cruel. * * *_

"_A la mañana siguiente abrí los ojos con el cuerpo entumecido, me sentía sucia y pesada. Pensé que todo había sido un sueño y que estaba normal, que necesitaba darme un baño y que mi hermano nunca había salido en busca de nada que le hiciera inmortal. Hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba en medio del pasillo y de que había sangre por doquier, pero sólo sangre. No había ningún cuerpo en el hall de la casa. No había puerta tampoco. Salí corriendo afuera de la casa en busca de algo, y corrí demasiado rápido para lo que yo era. Además, si tenía la pierna rota… ¿cómo podía correr? Es obvio… me habían transformado en vampiro a mí también. Un flash se me vino a la cabeza, como un deja-vu, o, más bien, como una vuelta al pasado en la que Miyán me decía que sería la única de la familia que siguiera con vida, que no permitiría que acabáramos completamente extinguidos. Aquello me dio a entender que él también había muerto, si es que se podía morir siendo lo que él era. _

_Me observé de arriba abajo, y estaba sucia tal y como me sentía, llena de sangre reseca y de mi propio sudor. En aquel momento no lo entendía, no entendía nada realmente, pero al no volver a sudar lo que me quedaba de mi antiguo cuerpo me resultaba repulsivo. Como ya he dicho salí de la casa por lo que habría sido la puerta, si siguiera ahí. Lo primero que hice fue quedarme embobada con la cantidad de olores y sensaciones que me invadieron al contacto con el aire fresco del campo. _

_Tuve la necesidad de volar y oler, simplemente oler la cantidad de perfumes naturales de los que hasta entonces ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que existían. Resina de árbol, tierra seca, húmeda y en todas sus variantes, cada pequeño animalito que había en el campo, cada minúscula partícula de polvo. Todo. Podía decir que veía con la nariz. Ya no necesitaba los ojos para saber donde estaba o cómo era el mundo que me rodeaba. Sin embargo, la visión que obtuve del mundo era espectacular, tanto o más que la del olfato. Todo era nítido, el arcoíris había adquirido nuevos tonos para mí, tonos de colores que antes me habrían resultado iguales ahora podía observarlos apreciando claramente sus pequeñas diferencias, además de que la ligera miopía que sufría se había esfumado por completo. Miré a mi alrededor todo cuanto había y alcanzaba a divisar con perfecto enfoque cualquier punto al que mirara._

_Me estaba mareando de la impresión y fue un shock tan grande que lo único que pude hacer fue volver a entrar en la casa y tumbarme en el sofá esperando que todo acabara…"_


End file.
